This is a long term (three year) prospective study of hyperactive children maintained on stimulant medications. Hyperactive children will be studied with clinical, neurological, neurophysiological and psychological measures. Objectives of this study are as follows: (1) To ascertain the long term benefits and hazards of long term continuous stimulant medication. (2) To ascertain predictors of long term outcome.